En tus sueños
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Solo Pan sabía ĺo que Jones soñaba cada noche


**Capítulo Único**

Sol. Arena. Mar. No se podía mover y sentía como el agua insistía en caerle encima, algo duro y molesto en su espalda, luego escucho una risa y sólo decidió hacer como que aún dormía.

Se concentró en pensar cómo llegó a la orilla de la playa ¿naufragaron? Estaba seguro que no. ¿Algún motín donde lo lanzaron por la borda? Su tripulación le era fiel, eso jamás ocurriría. Entonces ¿por qué se encontraba en los terrenos de Pan? Porque estaba seguro que las voces que comenzaban a rodearlo era de los malditos niños perdidos, le desagradan tanto, no entiende cómo Peter y las hadas los soportan.

Quizás llegó allí por una broma del maldito niño eterno. Aunque lo veía poco probable, entonces qué había pasado. Sintió como unos pasos llegaban a él y abrió los ojos. Su mirada conecto con la de Peter, quien sonreía con maldad.

-Creo que te perdiste de tu ruta, Jones-dijo molestando.

-No es-pero sólo al hablar una fuerte punzada le quitó el aire, tocó su costado y vio sangre, al parecer estaba herido.

-Niños-dijo Pan aplaudiendo-llevenlo a mi casa, ahí que lo curen, cuando esté listo me avisan-dijo sin quitar su mirada de Killean, quien sentía que podía odiar aún más a Peter Pan.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que fue llevado a esa choza hasta que la tal Wendy vendo sus costillas, por como miraba el lugar se notaba que estaba enamorada de Pan.

-No haga esfuerzos, sino se abrirá la herida- dijo la muchacha guardando lo utilizado y marchándose. No le dio las gracias, porque no estaba ahí para hacer amigos.

Entonces lo recordó. Se encontraban en medio del mar cuando se toparon con una tormenta, en sus intentos por mantener todo abordo resbaló y cayó por la borda, la tripulación le lanzó una cuerda, pero no logró tomarla. Luego sacaron los cañones y el capitán logró sujetarse de ellos por un instante, le lanzaron nuevamente la cuerda, pero no consiguió tomarla y cayó al mar.

Antes de perder el conocimiento sintió como una sirena lo tomaba por la cintura. Seguramente lo llevo a la orilla, la odiaba a ella por llevarle a ese lugar.

Pero aún más odiaba al morador de ese pequeño sitio. Siempre buscaba provocarle con bromas de mal gusto y… no quería pensar en los sueños que llevaba teniendo hace semanas, era enfermo soñar con un niño en una situación así.

 _Pan tiene miles de años._

Aunque tuviera más que eso no era sano soñar que se metía entre sus piernas para apoderarse de su cuerpo en medio de su cámara en el Jolly Roger. Odiaba soñarlo de aquel modo, porque disfrutaba de esos sueños donde Pan no tenía el cuerpo de un niño, sino que de un hombre que podía satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.

-Si no te conociera diría que tienes un problema-dijo Pan desde el marco de la puerta.

-No me conoces-dijo poniéndose de pie y sintió el dolor de sus costillas y volvió a sentarse.

-Puedes quedarte por hoy y mañana volvemos a ser el héroe y el villano.

-Supongo que no te consideras el villano-dijo recordando las maldades del más joven.

-No lo soy para ellos-susurro cerrando la puerta y cortando la distancia con Killean-pero puedo serlo contigo, incluso _cumplir con tus sueños_ -susurro en su oído y Jones palideció-esos que no logras satisfacer al amanecer.

-No tienes idea-dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

- _Ábrete para mí-_ gimió en el oído izquierdo de Killean-al menos eso te he escuchado decir.

-¡Qué me pusiste para tener esos sueños!-dijo alterado y sin demostrar que los había disfrutado.

-Solo te he lanzado polvo de hadas para saber qué sueñas y para mi deleite, sueñas conmigo-dijo presionando su mano en la entrepierna del pirata.

-Aléjate-dijo moviéndose a un lado.

-Eres tan divertido-dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez lo acorralo contra la puerta por donde Jones intentó irse-puedes huir, pero no esconderte-se puso a su altura elevándose los centímetros que le faltaban para ser de la altura del hombre.

-Qué estás haciendo-dijo aterrado de las acciones del menor.

-Solo es un dedal-dijo cerrando la distancia entre ellos y uniendo suavemente los labios de ambos, al principio sólo fue un leve contacto, pero fue Jones quien sujetó la nuca de Pan y profundizó el beso y ahí se dio cuenta de que a diferencia del chico en sus sueños, este Peter no tenía experiencia y lo soltó.

Se apartó lo que más pudo, estaba aterrado. Había besado a Peter Pan y… ¿estaba acostado en su camarote en el Jolly Roger? Entonces nunca cayó del barco. Seguro fue otro sueño de aquellos, tenía que hacer algo para dejar de tenerlos.

Se movió para levantarse y sintió el dolor de su costado. Miro la herida que sangraba y moviendo una cuerda llamó a su contramaestre, quien se asomó sorprendido de verlo.

-Por favor dile a… ¿Por qué me miras así?-dijo alzando una ceja desde su lugar en la cama.

-Lo estábamos buscando hace dos días, usted cayó por la borda-dijo tratando de explicar.

-Ya volví, necesito que cierren está herida-dijo serio y a los segundos quedó solo.

 _Al parecer Pan lo había regresado al barco o sus sueños se estaban volviendo demasiado reales, esperaba que sólo fuera lo segundo_.


End file.
